The Beauty in Daily Life
by Emmy-san
Summary: Drabbles featuring mostly Ariel and Eric, though appearances of Melody as well as Triton & co. are also a possibility. Rating will vary from K to M, and will be updated relatively frequently(It is Summer, after all!).
1. Purity

**Purity - drabble #1, Eric-centric**

**Rating: T**

She was everything pure in the world.

Her voice, that she used it to show emotion through thoughtful words and chords. It was never used to impress, though it could very easily have been. Her curiosity. The questions that she asked with no guile, no ulterior motives. _"Where are your chambers, Eric?" _Had anyone else asked that, he wouldn't have answered. But he knew she wasn't asking with any ill will, nothing malicious of the sort. She was asking simply to _know_. Her beauty, the loveliness that was fairly obvious to anyone that came across her. She was aware she was _pretty_, but never took it for granted, and never used it to her advantage. It had nothing to do with _who she was_, so the fact that she was beautiful always stayed far away from her mind. Her awe. She would find joy in the littlest things, often overlooked by others. The first time she saw a dandelion, he had regretted every moment that he'd derided them. A weed? No, not at all. To her, a field of weeds were bouquets of orchids. She was so radiant, sometimes it nearly blinded him.

How could he have found someone so wonderful? It astounded him.

He loved teaching her new things. The dances. The greens. The lands. The animals; though not the fish, of course. Some things he left to Carlotta – How to use the bathroom. How to keep yourself clean. How to deal with the monthly… _ahem_… bleeding. But there were the not-so-innocent things that he taught her himself. Kisses. Caresses. Embracing. Uses of a bed that did not involve sleeping. The worries that he shouldn't be the one taking away that innocence, brushed away by a loving Ariel that was resolute in the happiness Eric gave her.

And then there were the things she taught him. Again, the weeds that were more than just _weeds_. The jumping and dancing – human things – that he'd taken for granted before. The beauty of fish _before_ they're made into a meal. The exhilaration of trying something new. Even when he hadn't known she'd been a mermaid, he'd known she was different. Such as when they were on that horse and carriage; how could anyone look at a cliff and have no thoughts other than to _jump? _Obviously, this was reflected in Ariel's efforts to be human. Of course she looked at a problem as just something to be solved. And she showed it in everything she did, inspiring Eric the entire way.

She thought that she was the lucky one. But really, from the first moment they'd met – quite metaphorically _and _literally – she'd saved him.

**x**

Hey TLM family. Thought I'd join in your ranks. I've been _so _obsessed with The Little Mermaid recently, I just knew that I had to write about it. This will be a series of drabbles, and I've already got a few ideas ;3  
Hope you enjoy.


	2. Air

**Air ****- drabble #2, Ariel-centric**

**Rating: K**

If a human were to describe it, they would compare the feeling to the sort one has subsequent to using a trampoline. After getting used to the feeling of weightlessness while jumping, suddenly the air is heavy. Your movements aren't as fluid, and where you could jump meters high you can now jump mere centimeters.

This was Ariel's new life.

She used to flow with the currents. Swirl with the bubbles. She was water herself – when she was a mermaid.

This took a little getting used to.

Though it wasn't like it was _all _firsts. She'd held her weight up above water as a mermaid. She would use the ledge of a rock for balance as she went through her treasures. She would jump through the surface of the water into the air. Her hair, normally flowing weightless around her, would fall heavy on her shoulders. She had sung to the unconscious Eric, the time she'd saved him - holding herself high upon that rock.

Walking wasn't so difficult to get used to. She had read about it in the books she'd come across. It was a regular dream of hers – a fantasy that she yearned to attain. Perhaps that was why, when the time _did _come that she could walk, it felt as if it was second nature to her.

But sometimes she would forget. If she fell, it was a common occurrence for her arms to flail about; as if she was trying to _swim_ to catch herself. That was if it was an accidental fall – in in the beginning, it looked as if Ariel was tumbling on purpose quite frequently. That wasn't the case though; she was simply forgetting that gravity was different atop the land. She couldn't swim through the air like she was used to – the ground was a harsh reminder of that.

But she was learning. Eric had a professional tutor hired to teach her the things she hadn't learned under the sea. Technology. Air density. Viscosity. Human biology. And most importantly… how to _swim_.

Obviously, Ariel was a quick learner; she'd just needed to learn how to use her arms and legs rather than her body, as well as reinforce the limits of swimming as a human.

But she loved it. Back in the water, Ariel could _fall _as much as she liked. She could jump through gravity without a care in the world. She could swim as if she was a mermaid – even as a human.

Some would say that becoming human closed a lot of doors for Ariel. For Ariel? Those doors felt more open than ever before.

**x**

Yeah, my apologies, not much Eric in this one. But seriously - water density is so different from air! Can you imagine getting used to that?

Also, thanks for the reviews/favourites! Much appreciated❤


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

**Practice Makes Perfect****- Drabble #2, Eric/Ariel centric**

**Rating: M**

Once she'd learned of _this _particular pleasure, there was no stopping her – though Eric wasn't sure if he'd even want to.

He theorised that it was because these feelings were so _new _to Ariel, and he knew very much how she loved learning. But this was a kind of learning you couldn't just practice – there had to be a time and a place. Ariel wasn't grasping that concept very well.

Across the table at dinner, her bright eyes questioned him. _Can we, now? _Eric sighed internally, bemused. This was also new to him, but perhaps he could put a lid on it easier because he'd had these urges longer than Ariel. Yes, they'd gotten stronger since he'd first acknowledged them with his wife. But his upbringing taught him to keep such yearnings hidden… Or at least try to.

Ariel made that – pardon the pun – a little harder.

Finally Eric nodded at his wife, and Ariel beamed. She stood up quickly, shaking the table as she did so. Grimsby, used to Ariel's eccentricities by now, wasn't startled but still looked up in question. "We're gonna head to bed now, Grim," Eric said to him, getting up as well. "Tell Louis that was a great meal! I couldn't even tell that the fish wasn't real." That was a lie. But Eric couldn't bear to eat fish anymore after meeting Ariel.

"Ahem, yes." Grimsby responded. "Goodnight, sir and madam." Ariel ran over to Eric, grabbing his arm. "Goodnight Grimsby!" she called over her shoulder. Eric stifled a chuckle. Ariel really wasn't very good at being subtle, but he knew Grim wouldn't pay it any attention. He leaned over and kissed his wife's head as they ascended the stairs to their chambers.

Once in the room, Ariel turned her back to Eric. "Will you help undo me?" This time he openly laughed. Eager as always. "Of course, my love." He'd gotten used to undoing her corsets by now. In the beginning, Carlotta would help prepare Ariel for bed and Grimsby him. But since their marriage, the couple found it easier to do it themselves – it was a little more discrete that way, as well. After all, why prepare clothing if it was just going to end up taken off?

Ariel's corset fell to the floor, along with her dress. She turned back to Eric, now garbed only in panties, stockings, and heels. Her beauty still took him every time, and he kissed her. She responded with fervor, and opened his mouth to him for entrance. Her arms wrapped around him as his fingers played with her hair. "Eric," she breathed. "Ariel," he responded huskily. They pulled away, looking at one another passionately, full of love.

How could he get mad at her eagerness to make love when he felt the exact same way?

He kissed her collarbone, going lower, lower, lower. Skipping her breasts – he'd get back to them – he kissed her pelvic bone as he pulled down her underwear and stockings. She stepped out of them, and Eric undid her heels for her. He kissed both ankles, and then returned to Ariel. "I love you." He said tenderly. His beautiful little mermaid. "I love you, too." She returned. Her prince. He leaned forward to kiss her right nipple, and she gasped. His tongue flicked out and swirled around the nub, hardening it as he did so. His fingers found her other nipple and he tweaked it, and then the prince switched, giving the opposite breasts the same treatment. Ariel mewled in approval.

He licked a trail down to her bellybutton, then looked up at his wife. "This is new for both of us," He nearly growled in anticipation. "But I promise it will be good." She nodded, but was unprepared when his mouth landed on her clit, and he sucked. Ariel nearly screamed at the unexpected pleasure coursing through her body, grabbing a fistful of her husband's hair. Eric's tongue flicked around the nub, inserting one finger in her, then two. He pumped them in, and out, and in, and out, and Ariel's hips bucked against him. He let his teeth lightly bite the bead, and Ariel screamed his name as she climaxed, her hips quivering. He pumped inside of her a few more times before withdrawing, then licked at her folds. He damned near came himself thinking that this was what his wife tasted like. Salty-sweet. Only suitable for the sweet girl from the salty ocean.

She pulled him upwards for a kiss. Slow, intimate, as Ariel was still recovering from her orgasm. But as always, taking Eric by surprise as she quickly regained her vigor and started pushing her hips against him, and pulling at the collar of his shirt. "Take these off."

You can say that stripping took Eric 0.5 seconds. (They were lucky that today he'd happened to be wearing casual clothes.)

Ariel watched, impressed as always by the beauty her husband possessed. When he came back to her, she eagerly pulled the both of them toward the bed, Eric falling on top of her. She looked at him, leaning forward and flicking her tongue out to his lips. Eric's eyes widened, before slanting as Eric smiled mischievously. "Someone's confident." He stuck his tongue out, grazing Ariel's mouth, before pushing his tongue between her lips into a passionate kiss. He sucked on her tongue, and she moaned into him. His erection pushed between her folds as he started to thrust, and he felt Ariel's surprise as she drew a sudden breath. Their tongues moved erotically to the beat of their lovemaking, the sounds of their flesh hitting one another's echoing in the room. Ariel moaned and mewled, Eric's pace quickening. Sensing his orgasm approaching, he groaned. "I'm gonna…" Ariel's insides tightened in response to Eric's voice. "Me too," she moaned. His fingers found her clit, and he stroked vigorously. He was rewarded by Ariel's cry of pure pleasure, and a tightening around him. His cock tensed as her orgasm triggered his own, and he collapsed on top of her. Their breaths mingled together, hot and heavy. He kissed the side of her neck, and she giggled.

"I wonder…" she started, catching her breath, "do you think it happened this time?" He raised his head to smile at his wife. "Maybe," he replied, "but I don't mind practicing until we're sure." Ariel smirked seductively, feeling him twitch inside of her in response. "I'm ready when you are."

**x**

I took longer than I'd hoped, so I hope this lemon will help you forgive me. I won't take this long next time, promise!


End file.
